


养成的错误方式（五+六）

by Jieliya



Category: One Direction (Band), One Piece
Genre: M/M, Riding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieliya/pseuds/Jieliya





	养成的错误方式（五+六）

5.

少年的右手解开了男人的腰带，松开扣子从中间伸进去撩拨还在沉睡的欲望。他的腰也开始缓缓摆动，磨蹭着身下温热的大腿。断断续续的喘息从路飞口中溢出，即便他立刻咬紧嘴唇。  
明哥似乎很心疼他这副样子，抬起右手抚摸咬出血珠的薄唇，路飞牵起这只手放在自己侧脸，他努力抬起头蹭蹭亲亲男人宽厚的掌心，表达自己的抱歉。明哥依然没有动作，仍摸仍蹭，纵容着面前的人做出各种无礼的举动。

如果他垂在沙发扶手下的左手没有那么频繁地摆动手指的话，那他确实只是一个无辜的被牵连的人了。

细密的汗珠汇成一滴汗水顺着脸颊滑下，滴在明哥的腹肌上。下体在不断的摩擦中渐渐扬起，初次体验的胀痛让他全身发麻。

少年正处于难以自抑的情潮中，他咬紧嘴唇半合着眼，衬衫挂在臂弯，身体汗湿滚烫，那个交叉的疤痕像是要流出血一样.  
路飞很累地喘着气，脸色酡红，双眼盈满泪水却仍然闪亮地盯着对面的人，他不会妥协不会放弃更不会逃避，明哥看着少年的眼睛，心里窜出一把火，他想要马上烧毁这眼神又开始觉得会不会太可惜。

明哥松松手指，绵软的身体服帖压在他胸膛。欲火烧红了他的眼睛，粗喘的雾气惹得路飞动动耳朵，他稍稍休息缓过窒息的闷热，攀住男人肩膀，安抚地吻了吻男人的侧脸。

多弗朗明哥笑容扩大了一些，手指内弯，他已经等不及了。  
于是少年惊讶地看见自己把短裤拉到腿弯，撅起屁股，正对着笔直挺立的怪兽。路飞慢慢往下坐，额上崩出痛苦的青筋，他能感受到那东西虬结的经脉和滚烫的温度一点点被吞了进去。巨大的刀刃瞬间撕裂了少年的身体，鲜血沿着大腿渗进了沙发中，空气中弥漫出淡淡的血腥气。少年失神地呆愣住了，脑子里被搅乱一片空白。  
明哥也没有动作，屏住呼吸，额头窜出数条青筋，太紧了，即使少年兴奋带来的湿润和翕张，也还是太紧了。

男人单手抓着少年的臂膀，试探地往上顶了顶，剧烈的疼痛唤回了路飞的理智，极端的情动和痛苦让这个少年在天堂地狱之间徘徊，血液的润滑使柔软的身体自发地努力接纳这凶残的外来物。  
“放松一点.....很快就没有那么痛了。”猩红舌尖安抚地舔舐洁白的耳廓，这是明哥最大程度的好心了。  
路飞努力软下身体，下巴被抬起，男人舔舔他流血的嘴唇，给了他一个缠绵湿润的吻。

这个吻让穴口稍微松开了一些，明哥搂紧少年的身体又是狠狠一顶。   
“唔...…” 路飞的眼泪滑落到明哥嘴里，少年的身体不断颤抖，神情痛苦愧疚。下面缓缓流出液体，眼眶里却仍跳跃着两颗星星。  
他的思想和肉体似乎割裂开来，怪异而色气。两人不上不下都卡得窒息，男人盯着路飞那张脸，表情瞬息万变。

到了这一步，他已经明白，再坚持下去也不会改变少年的灵魂了。  
身体的堕落会让他选择最激烈的谢罪方式，之后就算是斩断四肢或者是死，他也只是为自己的行为赔礼道歉并愿意承担一切后果，这个人就是这样吧，拎的清放的下，他光芒四射的灵魂纯粹而强大，想要污染这种光芒，只是今天这些是远远不够的。  
明哥心里比较了一下断手断脚的路飞和健全的路飞，他不会承认自己竟然感到了一丝心疼。

暗暗叹口气，他撤回了路飞身体里的寄生线。

男人抓住少年的下巴迫使他睁开双眼，然后一把摘下了自己的墨镜，路飞看到了他那双泛着红光的眼睛。  
明哥金色的头发汗湿地垂落下来，他直勾勾地盯着眼前人，汗珠从额角滚下，压抑的喘息和紧咬的牙齿看起来像是一头饥饿的野兽。他恶劣地笑了笑：“你这样对我，我不生气，但是我收一点甜头不过分吧。”  
路飞看着他的脸，明哥的脸上没有丝毫的屈辱和挣扎，于是少年也跟着笑了笑，他主动抬头，伸出手臂环住明哥的脖子，闭眼吻了上去。

6.

接下来就是一场真正的狂风暴雨般的性 爱了，两个男人的搏斗与狂欢。

多弗朗明哥宽大潮湿的手握紧他的腰，路飞被撞得完全无法呼吸，张开嘴却只能发生残破的音节。  
他发狠扑向明哥狠狠地咬在他胸上，明哥抖了一下，变本加厉，路飞修长的脖颈扬起，露出少年精巧的喉结，纤细的腰肢摆动出海浪般的波纹。压抑的喘息声和断断续续的呻吟让人血液沸腾，蒸腾的热气滚烫了整个房间。  
少年后面还在流血，浓郁的血腥气息刺激了俩人，他们如战斗一样互相追逐，互相逼迫。

一股股奇特的麻痒顺着尾椎流向全身，路飞在海啸般的快感中咬紧牙伸手去够自己的欲望，被明哥一把抓住。  
眼圈被逼得通红，少年再一次扑向多弗朗明哥，狠咬住他的喉结。

男人似乎对被噬咬的疼痛感很敏感，他停下凶残的动作低下头安抚地摸了摸流下眼泪的路飞，嗓音嘶哑地在他耳边说：“你再咬我，我就干死你。”  
然而少年完全没被吓到，他甚至伸出舌头舔了舔那个齿印，然后再一口咬上去，两个不服输的人造成了恶性循环。路飞感觉到体内的东西更加滚烫，他大概知道这是要射的前兆了，于是摸上自己的东西，希望能一起完结这场奇怪的亲近。

“波噜波噜波噜，波噜波噜波噜……”一台披着黑色羽毛的电话虫响了起来，两人都是一惊，明哥拿起墨镜戴上，一只手去拿电话虫的话筒。  
电话虫接通了。

路飞趴在明哥胸上大喘气，刚才差点就射了，突然的响声把两人都给憋回去了。路飞自学成才握住自己开始撸动，明哥眯眼看了看路飞的动作，没有阻止。电话虫那一端传来敲击的声音，明哥与柯拉松交流了几句，他回头看了看路飞的表情，估计他又快了，于是猛地又一顶，“啊……”路飞连忙捂住嘴，明哥小声凑到他耳边对他说：“另一边可是罗和柯拉松哦。”他舔舔路飞的耳垂，笑着又和柯拉松开始交谈，期间不时逗弄在极限徘徊的路飞，不一会儿他挂了电话。

路飞很生气！  
任谁在边缘不断试探都会涨得难受，更别提作为新手的路飞了。  
他猛地把海楼石手铐脚铐完全压在明哥身上，趁着明哥虚弱的间隙，自食其力把欲望抵在男人小腹上顶弄，随着动作也不断吞吐着屁股下面的东西。  
明哥很享受对方这一刻的主动，即使这个速度对他来说更像是折磨。

少年自学成才控制着让自己最舒服的速度和力度，仰起头看着男人，坦荡地发出沙哑缠绵的呻吟。几分钟后，猛地一颤，少年脑中闪过炫目的光，喷射出来的液体溅在明哥被磨得滚烫的小腹上。  
“啊…哈……..”路飞大喘几声，闭着眼躺在男人身上平复。

明哥就很难受了，他等待少年呼吸变得平稳，刚准备继续，就见路飞抬起腿抽身而出，一路小跑进入了浴室。

...........  
多弗朗明哥脑袋上冒出鼓动的青筋，他笑不出来了，躺在沙发上，下半身依然一柱擎天。浴室里传来哗哗的水声，男人任命地自己动手，他想起自己先前的摧毁计划，也是中途就实行歪了，想来不过也是......舍不得吧......

路飞捂着屁股龇牙咧嘴地笑出声，他刚才抱紧明哥的时候在他身上摸到了手铐脚铐的钥匙，事情发展到这个地步，以他的脑容量是完全搞不清楚了，路飞捅了半天才小心翼翼的打开锁铐，房间里的男人还在自我升华。他咬牙切齿地想着等小鬼出来之后再对他这样那样，一定要把这个混蛋给整老实了。

“明哥，帮我选一套长袖长裤，黑色不带花边的衣服。”浴室里路飞的声音模糊传出来，还挺挑剔。  
多弗朗明哥抓抓头发，本想回一句等会儿继续，穿什么衣服。又觉得穿着衣服效果也不错，便任命地走进里间，去衣柜里翻找起来。

“哐！”  
玻璃破碎的声音传来，明哥大长腿迈出，手指微弹，浴室门被划成几片砸在地上，他看到浴室里的四个锁铐和钥匙，还有那扇破裂的窗户。  
唐吉坷德·多弗朗明哥捂着额头呋呋呋笑了几声，没想到自己也会犯这种低级的错误。

他操控线飞身而出，路飞已经不见人影了，见闻色感知了一下，少年已经在很远的地方。

男人没有去追，他看见路飞脸上愁闷的表情和捂着屁股的动作笑出声。


End file.
